The Beginning
by GreenShadows90
Summary: What if Giovanni had a daughter that lived with him. Ember is on the road the to away from her deranged father and becoming a great Pokemon Master. M for Language and Violence.
1. The Road

Disclaim here: I do own a few Pokemon shirts, trading cards, a few posters, and plushies

**Disclaim here: I do own a few Pokemon shirts, trading cards, a few posters, and plushies. That's about it. I don't own Pokemon sadly… Woe is my life now… Thanks a lot stupid lawyers. You made me emo now!**

**Anywho! On With the Story!**

**4 years ago**

"James when is daddy coming back home?" a little girl with red and white streaked hair asked a man with purple hair. (A/N: I always wanted nothing but purple hair! pouts how comes James gets the purple hair?! Damn cartoon characters!)

"Emby daddy will be home in a little, he is running a huge business on top of being a gym leader." Replied a red headed woman before James could answer. Looking up at the clock the woman turned back to the little girl. "Daddy should be home in about an hour in which you will be in bed. Little girls need sleep to become big and strong."

"Aw, Jessie can I please stay up until daddy comes home?" The little girl asked with puppy dog eyes. "I wanna see him and ask him when I can get a Pokemon."

"Oh, then ok, we will let you stay up until daddy comes home so that you can ask him about a Pokemon." Jessie said as she picked up Ember and carried her over to the sofa. "So what kind of Pokemon do you want hunny?" "I want a Dragon Jessie!" exclaimed the girl excitedly bouncing up and down on the sofa.

Just as Jessie was about to ask what kind of dragon a man with black hair walked into the room.

"DADDY!" Ember squealed running over to her father and giving him a hug around his legs.

"Ember, what are you doing up?" the man asked looking stern. "You're supposed to be in bed right now my little tomboy."

"But daddy I wanted to ask you when I can have a Pokemon. I want a dragon one!" Ember said getting louder and giggly as she ended her sentence.

"Hmmm maybe I can give you one now if you promise to go to bed on time for now on and be a good little girl for daddy." Giovanni said amused at the little girl's antics.

"Yep! I promise to be a good girl daddy!" Ember said nodding her head as she said it. Afraid that his daughters head might fall off from how fast she was nodding. He held her head in place and picked her up. Bringing her over to his room he opened the door and sat her on his bed. Going over to his closet he pulled out an egg of some sort. Bringing it back over to Ember he held it out for her to take.

"Ember this is your first and very own Pokemon. Take care of it. I don't know what kind of Pokemon it is but when it hatches we should know." Giovanni said. "Now, off to bed you go."

After kissing Giovanni on the cheek and saying thank you Ember ran out of the room and into hers. Covering the egg and herself up with the blankets Ember kissed the egg and fell asleep dreaming of what could be in the egg and the adventures they would have together.

**Present**

"Are you ready to go Ember?" Giovanni asked his daughter, watching her as she finished packing for her journey.

"Yes father, I am just checking to make sure that I have everything I need." Ember replied.

Being 11 years old Ember was now able to go and start her very own Pokemon journey. Now you're probably wondering where her Pokemon is, well…

"Come on 'Tini! It's time to hit the road!" Ember yelled outside, from the bushes out popped a Dratini. Flying up to where its trainer was the Dratini rapped itself around Ember's neck.

Ember's egg hatched about 2 months after her father had given it to her. She decided that she didn't want her Dratini to evolve until after she left on her Pokemon journey. She didn't want her father doing and kind of experiment on him.

That's right Ember now knows that her father is a no good low life of a bastard.

"Come on 'Tini lets get the hell out of here." Ember said while strapping her bag on. Turning to her father Ember forced herself to hug him tight and say that she loved him and that she would come and visit. Not that she planned on keeping that promise.

"Ja! See ya later father!" she yelled running toward Pallet Town so that she could go and get registered with Professor Oak.


	2. End of the Beginning

Schrei: Sorry that this is taking so long for Rebellion chapters to come up

**Schrei: Sorry that this is taking so long for Rebellion chapters to come up. I am kind of at a road block… better known as writers block… Someone please message me and tell me who you think should be the person that kidnaps Harry… And I am going to put up three more chapters for this **

**Story, after those I would like reviews… They help me grow big and strong! XD**

**Last time on The Beginning**

"Ja! See ya later father!" she yelled running toward Pallet Town so that she could go and get registered with Professor Oak.

**Now onto the story!! XD**

Deep in Viridian Forest a girl sat at night around a fire with a Dratini. She was cooking dinner for both her and her Pokemon.

'_I hope that father doesn't know that I came past Viridian without saying hi or anything. Sometimes he is really too protective of his experiments. Or rather the people that he experiments on." _Ember thought while pouring her and Dratini a bole of stew. _'I can't believe that Professor Oak, he is something else. And a mega pervert for that Professor Ivy. Men, can't live with them, can't live without them.'_

"Come on 'Tini, you have to eat or else we won't be able to train tomorrow morning. And I don't know about you but I want to become strong so that we won't have to go back home." Ember said to the dragon Pokemon who was just staring at his food. Looking at its trainer the Dratini pulled the all mega puppy dog eyes. Couldn't his trainer understand that it wanted some of those sweets that she had in her bag? As if Ember understood what the dragon was thinking she sighed and went into her bag and grabbed some sweet Pokemon food out of a jar. "Here you go, but after that you have to eat some of the stew. We don't want you to get as big as a Snorlax, now do we?"

After finally getting the dragon to eat, Ember started thinking about what the Pokemon Professor said.

_(Yay!! My first flashback!)_

"_So, this is Pallet Town, the great town of the Pokemon Professor." Ember said looking around the town. "It doesn't seem like much."_

"_Appearances can be deceiving young lady." An old man with a white lab coat said coming up next to Ember. _

"_I take it you're Professor Oak." It wasn't a question. But the professor answered anyways._

"_Yes I am Professor Oak, and who are you?" he asked, "if you don't mind me asking that is."_

'_I'm Ember; I've come to this town to find you actually." Ember said, "I need to get registered and get a Pokedex so that I can officially start battling gym leaders."_

"_Well then you came to the right place. Let's go to my lab and get everything that you need." Oak said as they started walking to his lab._

"_Ok now I want you to just put your Pokemon Ball on this stand so that I can register it." The professor said once they came into his lab._

"_Um, that's going to be a bit of a problem for one and two my Dratini is a guy, not an it." _

"_What do you mean-?" the professor started only to see a head poke out of Embers shirt._

"_Oh that shouldn't be a problem though it is unusual that your first Pokemon is a Dratini."_

"_My father never gave me a Pokeball for him." Ember said. Seeing the professor's confused look she elaborated. "I hatched him from an egg that my father gave me when I was 7."_

"_Oh, ok, I understand now." "Beep, Beep, Beep! Incoming call from Professor Ivy." "Sorry but I have to take this call from the beautiful Prof. Ivy."_

'_Just like a man, a beautiful woman calls and they race to the phone. Next thing you know he's going to ask her to get into her bed and he will be there in a jiffy.' Giggling quietly Ember watched the two professors talk._

"_Hello Prof. Ivy, how can I help you?" the prof. asked "Prof Oak, I have an egg that I want you to give to a trainer, it needs to be hatched and I just can't seem to get it to hatch." Replied the woman. _

"_Send it over prof. Ivy and I believe that I have a trainer that would be great for it." _

"_If you don't mind me asking who?"_

"_Why, this young lady behind me, she has a Dratini that she hatched from and egg that she had gotten when she was only 7 Professor Ivy. I believe that she would be great with this egg and whatever Pokemon that is in it. Since Dragons only call to the ones that have pure hearts." Professor Oak explained to the other Professor. _

"_I see then let her have it, this Pokemon, if I am right in thinking that I know what it is, should help her on her journey." The professor replied. "I shall call you tonight so that we can discuss other things professor Oak." The professor said before ending the call._

"_Ooo, someone has a phone date tonight." Ember teased before remembering that this was a renowned Pokemon Professor that she was teasing. _

"_No- it's just- well you see" the professor stuttered. _

"_Its ok Prof. Oak I was just teasing." Ember said laughing._

"_Yes, well lets get started shall we?" _

_After getting Ember registered and giving her everything that she needed for her journey the professor turned to her with the egg in his hand._

"_This is the egg that Professor Ivy was talking about and we think that you would be great in handling it. You see Ember this is a lore of sorts that we Pokemon Professors believe. It is; if a dragon Pokemon chooses you to be its partner then any Pokemon would listen to you. Dragon's are what our legendary Pokemon have in them, and there are only a handful of people that a dragon Pokemon would choose to be its partner. So with that said I want you to take it with you and come and see me when it hatches."_

"_No problem professor."_

_As Ember started to walk out of the lab a woman with auburn hair came running in._

"_Professor Oak! Someone said that a person with black hair came into the lab. Please tell me that it was my baby boy!" the woman exclaimed._

_Not wanting to stay where a frantic mother was, Ember quietly slipped out of lab and started back into Viridian. _

_End of flashback_

"I feel sorry for the kid whose mother that is." Ember said before bringing Dratini to her and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on The Beginning:**

"_This is the egg that Professor Ivy was talking about and we think that you would be great in handling it. You see Ember this is lore of sorts that we Pokemon Professors believe. It is; if a dragon Pokemon chooses you to be its partner then any Pokemon would listen to you. Dragon's are what our legendary Pokemon have in them, and there are only a handful of people that a dragon Pokemon would choose to be its partner. So with that said I want you to take it with you and come and see me when it hatches."_

"_No problem professor."_

_As Ember started to walk out of the lab a woman with auburn hair came running in._

"_Professor Oak! Someone said that a person with black hair came into the lab. Please tell me that it was my baby boy!" the woman exclaimed._

_Not wanting to stay where a frantic mother was, Ember quietly slipped out of lab and started back into Viridian. _

_End of flashback_

"I feel sorry for the kid whose mother that is." Ember said before bringing Dratini to her and falling asleep.

**Now on with the show….err I mean story!**

"Dratini Rage!" exclaimed Ember winning the battle against a bug catcher.

"I have never in my life scene anyone fight with such vigor!" yelled the bug catcher, looking admirably at Ember.

"Um, yeah, ok then. Well I have to be going or else-" Ember started only to have a blinding light coming from her bag stop her. Going over to her bag she pulled out the egg that decided that now would be a good time to hatch.

"Dratini come over here a minute and look at this. This is how you were hatched." Ember said excitedly.

Taking a hold of the egg Ember held it to her chest.

When the light finally became bearable Ember could make the outline of the Pokemon that was now in her arms. _'What in the world? What kind of Pokemon is this?!' _

"Lu?" Was the only sound that the Pokemon made when it hatched.

"Oh my god… You are SO CUTE!" Ember exclaimed picking up the blue and black Pokemon which had big floppy ears to inspect it.

**OK this is going to be the last chapter for a while so that I can get back to my other stories. That and I have hit a HUGE road block. So, I will try to get as much done with this story as I can.**


End file.
